Ta voix au plus profond de moi
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: Avezvous déjà entendu un chanteur à la voix si profonde que vous la sentez vibrer à l'intérieur de vous? C'est ce que ressent Sophie lorsqu'elle entend la voix du chanteur de Tokio Hotel, le soir qui a changé complètement sa vie. Je tiens à préciser
1. Prologue

Prologue

« SCREAM! 'till you feel it

SCREAM! 'till you believe it

SCREAM! And when it hurt you

Sream it out loud! »

L'ambiance était déchaînée. La fête battait son plein dans cette grosse maison de Berlin. À l'intérieur se tenait une centaine de personnes. Certain dansaient à se déhancher, d'autres se faisaient les yeux doux dans un coin.

Au milieu de la piste de danse, deux amies dansaient côte à côte. L'une avait des cheveux noirs aux mèches rousses. Elle était petite et ronde et elle portait un jean noir avec une camisole un peu décolletée. L'autre avait les cheveux bruns courts, était grande et mince et portait un jean bleu délavé avec une camisole noir un peu moulante, mais assez simple. La chanson se termina enfin et la fille aux cheveux noirs et roux profita du silence pour demander à son amie :

« -Est-ce que tu connais cette chanson?

-Bah, c'est « Scream » de Tokio Hotel. C'est un groupe qui vient d'ici. Je t'en avais parlé une fois.

-Ah, ça se peut! Je ne devais pas t'écouter à ce moment.

-Hé!

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Il n'empêche que c'est une bonne chanson, s'exclama Sophie.

-Ça, je le savais déjà depuis longtemps, s'écria Karine.

-Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous?

-Oh, Anthony! Si tu veux…

Sophie lui fit un sourire intimidé. À ce moment, la musique repartit, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un slow. Sans même comprendre ce qui se passait, elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille.

-Excuse-moi, je dois rentrer. Il est déjà tard et je travaille demain à 10h00.

-Juste celle-là.

-Non, désolée. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle chercha Karine des yeux, mais celle-ci s'était poussée, croyant qu'ils voulaient être seuls.

-Si tu cherches ton amie, elle semble occupée, là-bas.

En effet, Karine dansait avec le beau blond qu'elle avait regardé toute la soirée. Sophie se dirigea vers elle dans la ferme intention de lui dire qu'elle s'en allait chez elle.

-Ne vas pas les déranger…

Mais Sophie était déjà rendu à leur côté.

-Excusez-moi, Karine, je m'en vais.

-Euh… déjà?

-Je travaille demain.

-Ok. Alors, on se voit demain au travail. Je commence à midi.

-Très bien. À demain.

-Laisse-moi te raccompagner.

Anthony l'avait suivi.

-Non, merci. Je préfère y aller seule.

-laisse-le! Quand un beau jeune homme comme lui propose de te raccompagner, tu ne dois pas refuser.

Sophie lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Très bien. Mais je rentre directement chez moi.

-Pas de problème.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle n'osa pas refuser. Ça ne lui tentait pas d'entendre Karine lui en parler pendant des jours.

Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'ils marchaient. Anthony n'arrêtait pas de parler et Sophie commençait à s'ennuyer grandement. Pour oublier le fait qu'il parlait pour ne rien dire, elle se mit à chanter la chanson qu'elle avait entendue, dans la soirée, dans sa tête. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah, oui « Scream », c'est ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voix du chanteur l'avait complètement emporté. Elle vibrait à l'intérieur d'elle. À la fois profonde, douce et envoûtante. Elle voulait connaître son nom… savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en l'entendant, simplement, elle s'était senti proche de lui, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas du tout. Il faudrait absolument qu'elle se renseigne plus sur lui.

« SCREAM! 'till you feel it

SCREAM! 'till you believe it

SCREAM! And when it hurt you

Scream it out loud! »

-Hé! Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Hein, quoi?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Désolée.

Elle soupira.

-C'est juste que j'ai beau faire n'importe quoi pour t'empêcher de me suivre, tu le fais tout le temps. Je ne suis pas intéressée, Anthony.

-Mais moi, oui. On n'est pas obligé de sortir ensemble. On peut juste s'amuser.

-NON!

Cela en fut trop pour lui. Il la plaqua contre un arbre proche

-Tu ne me fileras pas une nouvelle fois des mains. Ça suffit!

Il lui attrapa le bras afin qu'elle n'essaie plus de se dégager. Il n'y avait pas de maison autour. Ils étaient seuls sur le bord d'une petite rue déserte, à l'entrée d'une forêt. Seule contre lui, ne pouvant plus bouger, elle ne pouvait que se remémorer une nouvelle fois la chanson et ressentir la même chaleur qu'elle avait ressentit pendant la soirée, en l'entendant.

-J'en ai assez!

La porte d'un petit studio s'ouvrit à la volé.

-Bill, où vas-tu? Demanda Georg.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Ne m'attendez pas pour la fin de la répétition!

La même porte claqua. Un jeune homme de 18 ans, les cheveux noirs aux mèches blondes, presque blanches, lui tombant en bas des épaules, sortit de l'immeuble. Il portait un simple jean bleu et un chandail noir. Il avait également un collier blanc serré autour du cou (je l'aime trop, son collier de chien… c'est moi son maître quand il le porte ) et quelques bagues.

La soirée avait été longue pour Bill. Les quatre membres du groupe Tokio Hotel ne voulaient pas du tout s'entendre sur divers points. Ils étaient en train d'enregistrer leur nouvel album, mais chacun avait son point de vue à défendre et ne voulait pas du tout coopérer.

Ce problème n'était pourtant pas le seul qui le mettait aussi enragé. En effet, sa semaine avait mal débutée, car le lundi même, une certaine rumeur avait refait surface comme quoi il était homosexuel. Quelqu'un l'avait photographié alors qu'il avait malencontreusement tombé sur un homme dans la rue. Le scandale que cette nouvelle a engendré à bien fini par l'achever. Il savait bien que sa façon de s'habiller, de se coiffer et d'agir ne l'aidait pas du tout, mais pourquoi les journalistes se sentaient toujours obligés de lui poser cette question à chaque entrevue? Ça fait des années que cela dure et à chaque fois, il répond la même chose.

Il me semble qu'il a tout à fait le droit de s'habiller ainsi sans être forcément homosexuel! Sa manière d'agir… elle était strictement utilisée dans le but de séduire le public. C'est une simple image. Il ne se conduit pas comme ça dans la vraie vie. Mais bon, tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas sa journée.

-Non! Lâche-moi!

Il venait de tourner le coin d'une petite rue déserte. La voix qu'il entendit le sortit de sa bulle.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas, non! Ça fait des semaines que tu me fuis. J'ai été assez humilié comme ça!

-Aïe! Mais arrête, tu me fais mal!

CLAC! Cette gifle la laissa sans voix. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bill courait déjà vers les deux silhouettes près d'un arbre.

-Tu vas la lâcher, sal con!

Il l'empoigna par le bras et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage. Anthony se tordit de douleur au sol, le nez en sang. Il fini par se relever et sauta sur son agresseur. Dans leur élan, Sophie s'était retrouvé projetée une nouvelle fois sur l'arbre, s'y frappant. Elle tomba alors par terre. Elle voulait les empêcher, mais elle était trop terrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer et par le spectacle devant elle pour pouvoir bouger.

Bientôt, Anthony se sentit impuissant et partis en courant. Bill se retourna alors vers Sophie, épuisé par cette bataille, le nez en sang aussi.

-Hé, ça va?

Agenouillé auprès d'elle, il souleva sa tête et eut tout juste le temps de croiser son regard chocolat avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

-Merde!

Il n'y avait personne autour. Il devait trouver son cellulaire. Mais où était-il? Il le repéra bientôt un peu plus loin. Lors de la bataille, il avait dû glisser de sa poche. Il réussit enfin à le prendre pour appeler l'ambulance. Cela prit environ trente minutes à arriver, suivit de près par une voiture de police. Pendant qu'ils embarquaient la jeune fille dans l'ambulance, le policier l'interpella.

-Hé, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

-Je ne peux pas aller avec elle?

-Non, nous avons des questions à vous poser. Alors, dites-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Bill leur expliqua tout ce qu'il savait et le policier lui ordonna de rentrer dans la voiture afin de se rendre au poste.

-Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de trente minutes. Nous avons encore besoin de vous.

Trente minutes plus tard, il était déjà sortit et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'hôpital. Comment pourrait-il la retrouver alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom?

-Bill? Où es-tu?

-À l'hôpital.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-C'est une trop longue histoire, Tom. Je te raconterai tout à mon retour. Pour l'instant, je dois aller voir si tout va bien.

-Très bien. On se revoit plus tard.

-Oui, à plus tard.

Il avait finalement réussis à la retrouver. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de la chambre et attendit. Lorsque le médecin ouvrit la porte, dix minutes plus tard, Bill se leva.

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle va très bien. Il n'y a rien de grave, elle ne s'est pas frappée la tête trop fort.

-Ouff! C'est soulageant. Est-ce que je peux aller la voir?

-Non!

Bill resta bouche bée.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle doit se reposer et que personne d'autre que sa famille n'a le droit de rentrer.

-Mais je veux la voir.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est non. Je vous remercie de la part de sa famille. Vous devez partir. Au revoir, monsieur!

Bill soutint son regard quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Oh, mon Dieu! C'est Bill Kaulitz! AAAAAAAAAAH!

Un groupe de jeunes filles coururent vers lui, à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, en larme. Bill soupira silencieusement avant de se remettre dans la peau de son personnage. Il fixa l'hôpital une dernière fois avant de signer des autographes à ces folles en furie. Il essayait de se concentrer, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les yeux noisette de la jeune fille à qui il avait sauvé la vie, quelques heures auparavant.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

6 mois plus tard….

-OK, on reprend les gars.

Bill soupira profondément. Cela faisait environ dix fois qu'ils la reprenaient. Il fallait que le stupide gars qui s'occupe du petit concert l'oblige à souffrir encore.

-Bill, qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda Gustav.

-Tu es certain que tu veux la faire ce soir? continua Georg.

-C'est sûr qu'il veut la faire. C'est la chanson de son amoureuse inconnue.

Bill lança un regard mécontent à Tom.

-Ça va aller. C'est simplement que c'est la première fois qu'on va la jouer en public. Ça me fait peur un peu. Je sais bien que tout le monde l'apprécie, mais elle me fait mal à chaque fois que je la chante. J'ai juste peur de bloquer sur scène.

-On comprend, mais tu vas voir. C'est souvent dans les chansons qui nous touchent le plus que l'on performe le mieux. Tu vas pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ce qu'elle te fait. On ne le sait jamais… elle va peut-être être là, non?

Gustav lui lança un sourire encourageant et Bill y répondit avec joie.

-Très bien, alors reprenons.

-… salade, fromage, sauce… Bon, je crois qu'on a tout.

-Ouais, on a assez de choses pour la super fête de ce soir.

-Je n'en reviens pas. Même si c'est pour l'anniversaire de Karine, on dirait que je ne peux pas croire qu'on va avoir Tokio Hotel dans une salle juste pour nous. C'est vraiment cool!

Myriam se mit à sauter dans le rayon des produits congelés. Sophie se mit à rire.

-J'avoue qu'ils font de la bonne musique. J'ai bien hâte de voir ça ce soir.

-Heureusement, il n'y aura pas de groupie extrémiste, on ne va être qu'avec des personnes qu'on connaît. On va pouvoir les entendre comme il faut et les voir comme il faut… et leur parler, oh mon Dieu!

-Myriam, tu commences à me faire penser à ces groupies, arrêtes immédiatement!

-Oups, merci de m'avoir avertie!

-Ça me fait plaisir.

Elles se remirent à rire et si dirigèrent vers la caisse pour payer. Depuis six mois, Sophie était venue s'installer en France avec son amie Karine. Elles avaient alors rencontrés Myriam dans un autobus. Celle-ci était assise sur un banc, à l'arrière, et portait un t-shirt à l'effigie de Tokio Hotel, ce fameux groupe allemand dont Karine lui cassait les oreilles. Heureusement pour elle, Sophie devait avouer qu'elle adorait la musique et, en particuliers, la voix du chanteur qui venait la chercher au plus profond d'elle. Elle se retenait toutefois de le dire aux filles. Elle préférait garder ce sentiment à l'intérieur d'elle. Toujours est-il que depuis cette rencontre dans l'autobus, elles ne s'étaient plus lâchées d'une semelle.

-Ça fait 50,98$, dit la caissière.

Les yeux de Sophie s'arrondirent devant la facture… bon, ça allait peut-être coûter assez cher, mais ça en valait la peine, juste pour faire plaisir à Karine.

-Très bien, tout est prêt?

-Oui, il ne reste qu'à attendre Karine.

Le local était assez grand. Il devait y avoir au moins cinquante personnes. Elle n'avait pas encore vu le groupe qui se trouvait dans une pièce tout près. Ils devaient rester là pour lui faire une surprise. Oui, ils avaient accepté de faire un petit spectacle intime. Bien sûr, ça lui a coûté très cher, mais heureusement, elle avait de bons amis et un bon travail pour l'aider. Elle devait admettre, par contre, qu'elle s'était carrément mit dans la dette pour ce grand soir, mais encore une fois, ça en valait la peine.

-Oh, la voilà! Attention tout le monde, préparez-vous!

Karine entra dans le local, excitée par ce que sa mère voulait lui montrer et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle vit cinquante personnes se lever en même temps en criant :

« -SURPRISE!!

-Oh, mon Dieu! Je ne m'y en attendais pas du tout.

-Même pas un peu? lui demanda Sophie en se rapprochant d'un air moqueur.

-Enfin, oui… beaucoup. J'ai vu tes invitations l'autre jour.

Sophie ouvrit une nouvelle fois de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que tu sois là… et que je n'aie pas gâché ta deuxième surprise.

-Ma deuxième surprise?

-Oui, viens! s'écria Myriam en lui prenant la main et en l'emmenant au centre de la pièce.

Sophie les laissa aller, ne voulant pas trop s'approcher de la foule. Ça avait beau être ses amis, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de fête. Depuis ce qui lui était arrivé, il y a six mois, elle préférait éviter tout ce qui a trait aux garçons et à la fête ensemble. À l'autre bout de la pièce, on entendit un gros hurlement. Karine venait de voir son groupe préféré devant elle. Ce cri la fit sourire. Elle était très heureuse que son cadeau lui plaise.

Pendant ces six mois de rétablissement, Karine l'avait aidé, l'avait supporté et Sophie lui devait bien ça. Elle ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de ce malheureux incident. Elle se souvenait d'Anthony qui marchait avec elle, d'Anthony qui la poussait contre un arbre, d'Anthony la touchant, d'Anthony la menaçant de son couteau si elle bougeait une fois de plus, de quelqu'un venu de nulle part qui frappait Anthony puis après, deux yeux bruns scrutant les siens puis, plus rien… Elle aurait bien voulu savoir qui était la personne qui l'avait sauvé, mais personne ne connaissait son nom. Seul le médecin lui avait fait une petite description. Ses parents auraient bien voulu qu'elle porte plainte contre lui, mais elle n'a jamais voulu. La peur étant trop grande, elle préféra changer de pays. Ah, elle devait arrêter de penser à ça. C'était la fête à Karine, après tout. Elle ne devait pas tout gâcher.

-Sophie! Sophie, t'es un amour!

Karine arriva en courant et lui sauta dans les bras. La brunette sourit en la serrant à son tour et Myriam suivit le mouvement. Elles étaient les trois filles les plus heureuses du monde.

-Sophie, viens avec moi.

-Non, pas en avant. Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop m'approcher de la foule.

-Mais je vais être avec toi… on va être avec toi, Myriam et moi. Tu dois rester avec moi pendant la soirée. Tu dois les voir!!

Sophie soupira une nouvelle fois et la laissa la tirer en avant.

Ils en étaient à leur deuxième chanson. Tous ces gens dansaient devant eux, au son de leur musique. C'étaient un sentiment de pur bonheur. Malheureusement, le temps était venu de chanter cette maudite chanson. La chanson numéro un dans les tops français, allemand, canadien, états-uniens, chinois, nommez-le tous… mais personne ne pouvait comprendre comment elle pouvait lui faire mal.

Les premières notes débutèrent, déclenchant des cris de joie de la part des personnes dans la salle. Chaque note lui rappelait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus des premières paroles. Chaque note le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Enfin, la note annonçant le début des paroles arriva et il entama sa chanson, la gorge serrée, le cœur brisé, les mains tremblantes.

Encore cette chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle. Encore cette voix qui vibrait à l'intérieur d'elle. Cette même voix qui la transportait loin de ses soucis, mais qui la rendait aussi proche d'eux. Ces sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait… Pourtant, elle sentait quelque chose de spécial, ce soir. Une sorte de détresse dans sa voix. La même détresse qui vient la chercher, parfois, sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi. Une soudaine envie de pleurer l'envahit. Pourquoi sa voix la touchait-elle autant? Elle détailla le chanteur. Il était grand, très mince, ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon à défier complètement les lois de la gravité, il avait des yeux noirs à cause de son maquillage et il portait quelques bijoux.

En le regardant, elle eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne se souvenait pas du tout où. Cette même envie de pleurer l'envahissant toujours, elle continua de l'admirer. Il n'était pas du tout son genre, mais il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait attirant. Sophie ne savait pas si c'était son physique, ses mains, ses manies sur scènes ou sa façon d'entrer autant dans ses chansons qui l'attiraient. En le voyant comme ça, chantant de sa voix douce, rauque (on aurait dit qu'il avait la gorge nouée d'émotion), ses yeux fermés alors qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts le micro, elle ne pouvait qu'oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

En même temps qu'il disait ces paroles, son regard croisa le sien. Tout s'expliqua, alors dans sa tête. La même silhouette, la même voix… il y eut un flash dans sa tête. Un genre de souvenir qui lui revint lorsqu'elle vit la couleur des yeux du chanteur. La même pair de yeux bruns que dans son souvenir. Il sembla, lui aussi, figé sur place mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il ne fit que terminer les dernières paroles en la regardant, alors que la musique s'arrêtait.

Tout le monde, dans la salle, sembla remarquer que quelque chose s'était passé. Anthony la plaquant contre un arbre, Anthony lui tenant les poignets, Anthony glissant sa main sous sa camisole, une silhouette frappant Anthony, une pair de yeux bruns, un cellulaire qui se retrouve projeté à l'autre bout, encore une pair de yeux bruns, sa tête frappant l'arbre derrière elle, la même pair de yeux bruns, une voix rauque qui lui demande si elle va bien, une dernière fois la pair de yeux bruns… Les larmes qui la submergeaient choisirent ce moment pour couler. Elle partit à courir, ne regardant pas où ses pas la menait. Arrivée au pied d'un grand arbre, dans la cours, elle souffla un coup.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Elle voulu crier, mais il l'en empêcha en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Il la tira alors à l'arrière d'une petite cabane où il lâcha enfin sa bouche.

-An… Anthony!

Sophie tremblait de tous ses membres. Comment avait-il pu la retrouver? Peu importe pour l'instant. Si elle décidait de s'enfuir, il la retiendrait par le bras, si elle choisissait, plutôt, de crier, il la menacerait peut-être une nouvelle fois de son couteau, comme la dernière fois. Elle devait donc attendre, espérant une nouvelle fois que quelqu'un viendrait la secourir.

-Tu te souviens de moi?

Aucune réponse.

-Oh, on joue l'indifférente! Voyons voir… si je fais ça, vas-tu t'en souvenir?

Il glissa une main sous son t-shirt. Sophie ferma les yeux en tremblant.

-Tu sembles t'en souvenir. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Demain soir, toi et moi, on se retrouve ici, à 10h00 du soir. Tu ferais mieux d'être là, parce que la situation commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Tu as comprit?

Elle hocha positivement de la tête, le regard terrifié. Ils entendirent alors un bruit venant de la porte de la salle louer.

-Très bien, heureux qu'on ait trouvé un point d'entente. À demain, alors, ma grosse salope (désolée du langage, ça me tentait ). Je t'interdis de dire ce qui vient de se passer à quiconque, sinon…

Il glissa son couteau le long de sa gorge, la coupant un peu, avant de quitter par derrière, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Sophie se laissa glisser le long du mur, en sanglots, les mains en sang.

Bill regarda la porte par laquelle Sophie avait quittée. Il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien elle, la fille à qui il a sauvé la vie. Ce souvenir le submergea et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, bien qu'il sache qu'elle devait être ravagée par ce moment qu'elle avait préféré fuir.

Pourtant, en regardant la porte, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas partir sans lui parler au moins une fois. Il quitta la petite scène pour se diriger vers le jardin, prêt à l'aborder. Il ne s'était pourtant pas préparer à la retrouver comme ça. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les épaules secouées de sanglots et les mains en sang.

-Oh, merde!!

-Désolé de se contretemps, nous espérons que vous avez aimé et on vous revient dès que le petit problème sera réglé.

Georg et Gustav descendirent de la scène à leur tour. Ils allèrent parler à leur manager le temps que Bill ne revienne. Pendant ce temps, Tom regardait la porte par laquelle les deux jeunes personnes avaient passé, quelques minutes auparavant. Ne regardant pas ce qu'il faisait, il fini par se frapper contre quelqu'un.

-Aïe!

-Oh, pardon!

Tom et Karine se retournèrent et se mirent à rire en même temps.

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

-Je risque d'avoir le pied enflé, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

-Je le masserai, s'il le faut!

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils rirent encore, bien que Karine sembla un peu intimidée. Elle était quand même devant Tom Kaulitz. Elle se rappela tout de même que son amie était sortit dans la cours. Elle aimait bien être aux côtés de son idole, mais la réaction de son amie l'inquiétait. Pourquoi était-elle partit aussi rapidement?

-Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle a. Je sais bien qu'elle n'aime plus les fêtes depuis ce qui est arrivé l'autre fois, mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle s'enfuie d'un coup?

-Que lui est-il arrivé l'autre jour?

-Disons qu'il y a qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup en parler, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'un garçon lui a fait mal et un autre l'a sauvé… elle n'a jamais su c'était qui.

-Attend un instant… c'était il y a six mois, non?

-Oui, je crois.

-Est-ce que ça s'est passé ici?

-… euh, non. En Allemagne… pourquoi?

Elle revit, alors, la réaction de Bill et les paroles de leur chanson lui revinrent en tête!

-Non! C'était Bill?

Tom hocha la tête positivement.

-Je ne peux pas croire. C'est pour ça qu'elle a réagit comme ça en l'entendant chanter! Tout s'ex…

-Oh, mon Dieu! SOPHIE!

Myriam couru vers la porte. C'est à ce moment que Karine remarqua ce qui se passait. Bill venait d'entrer en tenant Sophie par les épaules. Elle avait les mains et le visage en sang.

-SOPHIE! S'écria-t-elle en courant vers elle.

-


	3. Chapitre 2

Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a que les membres de TH, Sophie (Moi), Karine et Myriam qui existent réellement. Tous les autres sont des personnages fictifs, comme Anthony!

Chapitre 2

Sophie se trouvait allongé sur un des vieux divans du local. Une fois de plus, il l'avait menacé de ce vieux couteau. Une fois de plus, il l'avait marqué. Une fois de plus, elle inquiétait ses proches… et même ces Tokio Hotel à la noix… Une fois de plus, il était arrivé pour l'aider…

-Sophie, que s'est-il passé?

Elle s'enferma dans un silence qu'elle espérait ne pas avoir à briser pour parler de cet incident. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur expliquer qu'Anthony l'attendait le lendemain.

-Sophie, si quelqu'un t'a menacé, tu dois noue le dire. C'est important!

Sophie ne répondit toujours pas. Karine perdit patience et quitta la pièce, suivit de près par Myriam.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne veut rien dire? Je suis certaine que c'est ce Anthony qui lui a fait ça.

-Comment aurait-il pu? Il ne savait même pas que vous alliez déménager, non? Demanda Myriam.

-Ce n'est pas une information difficile à trouver.

-Et il se serait tapé tout ce chemin, loué un appartement et trouvé un travail pour venir la harceler?

-Dans notre monde, rien n'est impossible. Il est assez dérangé pour faire ça.

Myriam sembla soudain inquiète.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Je ne sais pas…

TOC! TOC! TOC!

-Oups, désolé, je croyais que c'était le gars qui s'occupe du show.

-Il est dehors, je crois, dit Myriam.

-Ok, merci.

-Hé, lui lança Karine, désolée pour ce qui vient d'arriver. Personne ne peut contrôler ça, mais vous ne deviez pas avoir prévu un événement comme ça. Vous venez faire un show pour ma fête et ça fini de cette façon…

-Il n'y a pas de problème… ça ne paraît pas, mais, Tom tâta ses bras, je suis fait fort!!

Myriam et Karine rirent à sa blague et Tom quitta la pièce.

-Bill, on doit partir.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui parler? Elle n'était pas blessé aussi gravement que la dernière fois, alors il avait la chance de lui parler… elle se trouvait en face de lui. Il voulait lui parler, mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il ne voulait juste pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

-Bill!

Le jeune homme regarda une nouvelle fois Sophie avant de quitter la pièce. Tout au long de la route, il n'avait parlé. Ça ne servait à rien, il n'y arrivait pas. Arrivé à l'hôtel, il monta directement à sa chambre et s'y enferma.

-Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Gustav venait de s'asseoir sur l'un des divans du salon.

-Personne n'aime ça, mais bon. Il fallait s'y attendre. Il a enfin retrouvé la fille à qui il a sauvé la vie et la retrouve une nouvelle fois en mauvais état, après avoir passé six à rêver de la revoir. Il y a de quoi te mettre à l'envers.

Tom n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation de ses amis. L'état de son frère l'inquiétait un peu. Il devait aller lui parler. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Bill, laissant les deux autres à leur conversation.

Il frappa à la porte et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, entra. La lumière était éteinte, mais il pouvait distinguer la silhouette grande et mince, de son frère jumeau, dans le lit.

-Bill, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

La silhouette ne bougea pas.

-Bill, tu as encore tes bas dans les pieds… je sais très bien que tu n'arrives pas à dormir avec des bas dans tes pieds, peu importe la gravité de la situation.

Bill se leva alors en soupirant, arrachant un sourire à Tom.

-Tu sais bien que je suis le meilleur à ce jeu, p'tit frère. Je sais toujours quand tu fais semblant.

-Non, c'est moi le meilleur, tu es simplement jaloux et essaie de te convaincre que c'est toi!

Le fait que Bill blague avec lui était bon signe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je le vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien.

Bill regarda le mur en face de lui, le regard dans le vide.

-Bill?

-Est-ce normal, toute cette haine que j'ai en moi?

Il tourna la tête vers Tom, une larme glissant sur sa joue. Tom ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Il était tout de même assez rare de voir Bill pleurer.

-La première fois, je ne peux même pas lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, le médecin m'en empêche. Aujourd'hui, je veux lui parler, mais quelque chose en-dedans de moi m'en empêche. En plus, je ne sais pas qui lui a fait ça, mais j'ai une énorme envie de le réduire en poussière. J'ai aussi mal et je ne la connais même pas. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Je ne peux pas plus t'aider. Ce n'est pas moi le plus romantique des deux, tu le sais.

Bill eut un petit rire.

-C'est vrai que t'es juste un gros pervers, toi!

-C'est moi, oui!

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

-Bon, je suis fatiguée, alors dégage!

-Quelles sympathiques paroles, M.Kaulitz, dit Tom en lui lançant un oreiller en pleine figure. Bonne nuit, p'tit frère. Fais de beaux rêves, renchérit-il avec la voix d'une petite fille.

Ils rirent de nouveau avant que Tom, qui s'était avancé vers la porte, ne fasse demi-tour pour faire un câlin, bref, mais tout de même, à Bill. Il était assez rare qu'il lui en fasse, mais quand il le faisait, c'est parce qu'il comprenait la détresse que Bill pouvait ressentir. Il reposa alors sa tête sur son oreiller. Il était pourtant incapable de dormir. L'image de Sophie lui revenait continuellement en tête.

Il décida donc de se lever pour se rendre sur le petit balcon. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage et malgré son vertige, il resta là à respirer l'air frais du soir. Ses cheveux fous voletaient au rythme du vent. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer. Il portait encore le même pantalon et le même t-shirt que pendant la soirée.

L'hôtel se trouvait face à une grande rivière, sur une rue composée uniquement de petites maisons tranquilles et de petits centres commerciaux. En cette nuit d'automne, la ville était très calme. La vue était carrément magnifique, surtout pour un grand romantique, comme lui.

« -Turn around

I've lost my ground

Come and rescue me

I'm burning can't you see

Come and rescue me

Only you can set me free

Come and recue me

Rescue me »

Bill releva la tête. Qui chantait leur chanson? Ça venait de près de la rivière. En regardant comme il faut, il remarqua enfin qui c'était. Les mêmes cheveux, la même silhouette…

Il ne fit ni une ni deux, attrapa sa veste de cuir et quitta l'hôtel Georg et Gustav étaient encore dans le petit salon à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

-Bill, tu vas où? Demanda Georg.

-Je sors prendre l'air. Je reviens plus tard.

Il claqua la porte et dévala les escaliers en quelques secondes. Il fini par arriver près de la rivière. Sophie était assise sur l'un des gros rochers et continuait de chanter la chanson, tout en regardant les vagues bouger. Il resta en retrait, l'écoutant chanter les paroles de sa chanson à lui.

Il avait toujours aimé entendre ses fans les chanter, mais venant d'elle, ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle la chantait avec tant de détresse, tant de mélancolie…

« -The walls are coming closer

My senses fade away

I'm haunting by your shadow

I reach to feel your face

You're not here

Are you here? »

Il avait cru entendre un sanglot dans sa voix. Pleurait-elle? Si oui, pourquoi? Il savait bien qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise soirée, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il devait y avoir autre chose…

« -Come and rescue me

Rescue me

Rescue me

You and me

Set me free

Rescue me

-Tu chantes bien.

Sophie sursauta et se leva du rocher.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ça va, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Bill resta là à l'observer pendant un moment. Enfin, il lui avait parlé… bon, il lui avait fait peur, mais c'était tout de même un bon début. Il la vit sécher ses larmes d'un revers de main et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

-Tu pleurais?

-Hein? Non, pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-La larme qui coule le long de ta joue, en ce moment.

Sophie s'empressa de l'essuyer.

-Ce… ce n'est pas de tes affaires!

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le rocher Bill resta là, une fois de plus, à la regarder… Il savait que ce n'était pas de ses affaires, mais il avait besoin de le savoir.

-Écoutes, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle et en s'asseyant sur le rocher tout près du sien, je sais que ce ne sont pas de mes affaires, mais j'ai ressenti tellement de douleur dans ta voix, quand tu chantais la chanson de mon groupe, que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce que tu as…

Elle ne parla toujours pas. Sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à obtenir de réponse, Bill changea de tactique.

-Tu es celle qui se trouvait sur le bord de la forêt, ce soir-là, non?

Après un moment de silence, elle se décida enfin à répondre.

-Oui, c'était moi.

-Alors, comme je t'ai sauvé deux fois, je crois avoir le droit de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

-Deux fois? DEUX FOIS? Es-tu au moins conscient de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne viennes me chercher, en sang, en arrière de cette fichue cabane?

Bill avait les yeux rond… il se doutait de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais préférait ne pas se l'imaginer.

-C'est encore lui?

-Oui. OUI, Anthony est encore venu… il m'a encore rattrapé.

-C'est donc ce que je pensais… Tu ne serais pas mieux d'avertir la police? Ça fait quand même deux fois qu'il te fait ça.

-Non, surtout pas.

-Pourquoi?

Sophie sembla réfléchir. Elle tremblait et Bill savait que ce n'était pas le froid de la nuit qui lui faisait cet effet.

-Parce qu'il ne le refera plus, je te le dis…

Elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas, mais qu'importe.

-Écoute, je dois y aller.

-Sophie, avant, je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Comme je t'ai sauvé… aidé, je me sens impliquer dans ce qui se passe.

-Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, mais merci quand même.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de quitter vers son appartement.

-Toi aussi, tu chantes bien, en passant.

Elle continua sa route, laissant Bill seul, derrière elle. Il la regarda partir avec la sensation d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il resta là un bon moment avant de se décidé à rentrer.

De la fenêtre, Tom regardait la scène. Voir son frère comme ça le rendait énormément triste. Il savait, pourtant, que son frère était assez fort pour combattre tout ça. S'il avait besoin de lui, il allait être là, c'était certain.

Bill avait passé la journée avec cette phrase dans sa tête.

« Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi… tu ne peux plus rien pour moi… tu ne peux plus rien pour moi »

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là?

C'était l'heure. Elle devait se rendre à la cabane. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Toute la journée, elle n'avait fait que penser à la conversation entre elle et Bill. Ça lui avait affreusement fait mal, de devoir être aussi dure avec lui, alors qu'il ne voulait que l'aider, mais il n'était pas question qu'il s'en mêle une autre fois et finisse par être blessé par sa faute.

-Sophie, tu vas où?

Karine vint la voir à l'entrée de la porte.

-Je vais prendre l'air

-D'accord, on se revoit plus tard.

-Ne m'attend pas, ça risque d'être long.

-Très bien, alors… à demain.

Sophie sortit enfin de l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cabane, les mains tremblantes, le cœur près à sortir…

-Enfin, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas…

Il était maintenant 10h10 et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tom lui avait proposé d'écouter un film avec eux, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. La phrase de Sophie lui revenait toujours dans la tête. Qu'avait-elle bien pu vouloir dire?

Bill releva la tête… non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça! Non, ça ne se pouvait pas! Il mit son manteau et sortit une nouvelle fois en trombe de l'hôtel. Pourvu qu'il se trompe. Il faut qu'il se soit trompé!! Pour vu qu'il se trompe.


End file.
